prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Randall (Book Character)
Kate Randall-Marin is Tom Marin's daughter and Hanna Marin's stepsister. Physical Description Kate has long, chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was once described as having blonde hair, but otherwise she's consistently deemed a brunette. In Ruthless, she has green eyes. She is also very thin and carries herself with a grace that makes Hanna jealous. In Killer, Aria mentions that super-thin Kate reminds her of a monkey on a poster of National Geographic animals of the world. Aria also states that Hanna is definitely the prettier of the two. Personality In the first books, Kate is described as bitchy, manipulative and mean, especially to Hanna. When she moved in with Hanna, she was always trying to find ways to make Hanna's life miserable. When she first attends Rosewood day, she becomes best friends with Naomi and Riley, The Real Alison's old best friends. Hanna thought that it was typical of Kate to hang out with "the bitches she hated the most." To add to that, when Kate attends Rosewood Day, she seems to become popular instantly, probably because of her personality, which happens to have a slight resemblance to the Real Alison's. However, in later books, she makes a truce with Hanna and actually starts being nice to her. Biography Hanna first met Kate and her mother, Isabel, when she visited her dad, Tom, in Maryland, with her friend Alison DiLaurentis. At the time, Hanna was chubby and had an all-time low self-esteem. Kate basically ignored her and focused her attention on Ali. The two hung out during the visit and Ali even made fun of Hanna in front of Kate. Three to four years later, Hanna and Kate meet again when their parents get reservations at the exclusive Le Bec-Fin restaurant. Kate looks as glamorous as ever, but Hanna is now modelesque as well. She gives her stepsister the false impression that she wants to be friends. When Hanna pulls out some pills to take in the restaurant bathroom, Kate catches her and asks for one, claiming that she needed something to get through the boring night. Kate even offered to cover for Hanna so she could attend the dance at Foxy. However, when Hanna goes to see her father, he angrily asks her about Foxy and shows her the pill she gave Kate. When Hanna protests, Kate claims she willingly gave it to her. History After the debacle of the first "A" is resolved, Kate, Isabel, and Tom move into Hanna's home. Hanna's mother, Ashley, has accepted a job offer with her advertising firm's branch in Singapore, and she doesn't want to make her daughter go with her. Tom forces Hanna to help Kate get acclimated to Rosewood Day High, and tells her that she needs to start treating her stepsister better. Hanna tries to shake off Kate at school, but the girl is determined to cling to her. Kate makes fast friends with Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe, Ali's ex-friends and Hanna's worst enemies. She insists that Hanna call a truce with the girls and claims there's strength in numbers. Kate appears to want to settle her differences with her stepsister. However, Hanna overhears her cackling into her phone and murmuring about a nasty plan. Assuming it involves her, Hanna makes a preemptive strike and tells everyone at the Hastings fundraiser that Kate has herpes. Kate had earlier told her that she caught some kind of condition or disease from an ex-boyfriend in Maryland. Upset, Kate tells Tom what happened, and he is furious with Hanna. Hanna says that she only did it because Kate was planning to humiliate her, but Kate reveals that she was actually practicing her lines for the school play. This is soon rebutted as the character Ophelia that Kate was learning has no such lines. It is unknown whether Kate's story about her "condition" was simply a lie, but Hanna's relationship with her father further deteriorated and Kate told her afterward, "It's not herpes." Hanna is now forced to spend all of her time with Kate. The two compete for the attention of Mike Montgomery. Hanna dates Mike to get back at Kate, but it turns out that Kate only pretended to be interested in Mike to see how far Hanna would go, and she wanted to get back at Hanna for her previous claim that Kate had herpes. At the end of Wanted, Kate and her family are forced out of the house by Ashley and eventually take up residence in a slightly decrepit townhouse. By this point, she no longer tries to befriend Hanna. In Twisted, Kate and Hanna still have their rivalry for daddy's attention. Kate still tries to make Hanna's life a living hell, even thinking her idea of a flash mob is stupid. That is, until it's a success for Tom's campaign and Hanna is now his favorite. In Ruthless, Hanna is secretly dating Tom's rival's son and while Kate is suspicious of Hanna, she doesn't completely figure it out until she claims she heard Liam in Hanna's room. Kate shows Hanna a newspaper, showing all the girls Liam has been seeing while he was with Hanna. Hanna is worried now that Kate will tell, but, shockingly, Kate truthfully admits she's also been cheated on in the past. She claims they need to take that family down which leaves Hanna puzzled. By Stunning, Hanna and Kate are getting along great and forming a great bond. Kate tells Hanna she's in a fight with Naomi and Riley, but she doesn't tell what's it about. She just implies it's about Hanna. In Burned, Kate is mentioned as one of the students who didn't attend the cruise. In Crushed, Kate persuades Hanna to run for May Queen, telling her she'll get everyone to vote for her. Category:Marin Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Book character Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents